


Remember me

by RexxieRoulette



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anger, Angst, Depression, Drinking, Light Smut, M/M, One Shot, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexxieRoulette/pseuds/RexxieRoulette
Summary: “I’m sorry Gyeomie.” He felt Mark’s hand on his own, but it didn’t feel the same – no warmth and love, like how it felt last week when Mark was holding his hand after dance practice, face animated as he teased the younger. No, this felt different. Cold, stiff and uncaring.But why should Mark have to apologize? It was Yugyeom who wasn’t good enough, right? He’d given everything to the older, his love, his time, his life.But it wasn’t enough.





	Remember me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request, poorly written and I hate myself for making Yugyeom sad. But hey!!!! Another one shot :')

Yugyeom felt like his head was underwater. Everything muffled, seemingly too far away, unable to breathe, movements stiff and robotic. He couldn’t tell if he’d heard Mark correctly or not. But he was too afraid to ask directly – scared of the answer, scared of the truth and the pain.

 

“I’m sorry Gyeomie.” He felt Mark’s hand on his own, but it didn’t feel the same – no warmth and love, like how it felt last week when Mark was holding his hand after dance practice, face animated as he teased the younger. No, this felt different. Cold, stiff and uncaring.

 

But why should Mark have to apologize? It was Yugyeom who wasn’t good enough, right? He’d given everything to the older, his love, his time, his life.

 

But it wasn’t enough.

 

“It’s fine Mark. Really.” Yugyeom’s tongue felt like lead, sitting uncomfortably in his mouth as he replied, slowly peeling his hand away. “It’s your choice, I just want you to be happy hyung.” It wasn’t a lie, not fully anyway. Yugyeom did want Mark to be happy. But he’d half hoped Mark’s happiness came in tandem to being with Yugyeom for the coming years.

 

But alas. Yugyeom rarely gets what he wants.

 

So Yugyeom sat there, mind racing but body still. He couldn’t process what his mind was thinking, couldn’t really comprehend the here and now of his situation. He just knew everything hurt. It’d been hours since Mark left, a tight smile on his lips as he spared only one glance back at the tall dancer before leaving the small practice room, and Yugyeom hadn’t moved from his spot against the mirror. His stomach was yelling at him to eat, his mind was screaming for release, his body was sore and stiff, but all Yugyeom could do was sit there. His chest felt like someone took a pumpkin carving kit and shed all his insides for further use, leaving a gaping hole of pain and discomfort in its wake.

 

 

“Would you like a refill, sir?”

 

Yugyeom shrugged, swirling the crystalline glass within his fingers slowly, watching the array of lights dance off the sides. Music was playing in the background, loud and obnoxious, far too much bass and beat drops for his liking. _Probably another Exo song_ , Yugyeom thought, before placing the cup down and pushing it across the counter. The bartender filled it instantly, pushing it back towards the dancer, eyeing him wearily for a few fleeting moments before sauntering off to tend to more customers.

 

A strangled sigh escaped his lips as he took a sip, wincing at the burning of his throat. Regardless of how many times he’d gone drinking with the others, or how many were just him and Mark seated in a VIP booth at a local bar, he’d never really gotten used to the loud music or heated bodies dancing together. He was a dancer, yes, but that doesn’t mean he wanted to dance with a bunch of drunk strangers. It also stung, seeing all the couples mingling about, hand in hand, body pressed against one another, dipping into their own little world apart from the real one. Yugyeom figured it was natural, since it was so close to Christmas, but that didn’t mean he liked the gaping loneliness he felt, the raw jealousy and envy, it burned wounds so deep into his flesh and body it was a wonder no one could see them all.

 

He was fiddling with his phone, screen bright against the darkness surrounding him and notifications on silent. His hat was pulled low, so only people looking could tell who he was. It was better this way – he could remain in the background like this. His phone lit up with a notification in his hand, startling the young dancer into dropping it on the counter top. With a quick glance around and sighing when no one was paying any attention, Yugyeom quickly unlocked his phone.

 

“A text from Jungkook?” Yugyeom mumbled, eyebrow quirking as he stared holes into his screen. With a shrug and a quick reply, Yugyeom typed out the exact address of the bar he was currently hiding in, hoping Jungkook didn’t actually mean he’d come visit.

 

20 minutes came and passed without a peep from the older dancer. Yugyeom sighed. It wasn’t that he was upset Jungkook _didn’t_ come, but maybe that he was partly hoping for some company to keep his mind off Mark. A healthy distraction from a long time friend. He’d just finished another drink – how many was that now? 4? Maybe 5? - when a hand dropped on his shoulder, eliciting a yelp from the maknae. Yugyeom spun in his seat, glaring up at the intruder when his gaze landed on the smiling face of his best friend.

 

“Why so tense Yugyeom-ah?” Jungkook asked between laughs, sitting down beside the other and ordering a drink for himself. Yugyeom shrugged, turning to face the older completely.

 

“Just tired.” It wasn’t completely untrue, but it was definitely not the entire truth. But Yugyeom didn’t want to get into why he was drowning his sorrows in a bar at 11pm on a weekday.

 

“How much have you had to drink so far?”

 

The question threw Yugyeom off, but he quirked a brow and thought idly. “4 maybe? I don’t remember.” He raised a hand to the bartender, tilting his empty glass to him before turning back to the older. “I don’t really care how many I do have though.” He saw Jungkook frown, eyes narrowing slightly. He knew the other was trying to read him, trying to figure out why he was dead set on getting drunk that night.

 

“Did something happen?”

 

“I already told you Kookie, I’m just _tired_.” Yugyeom shot back. The bartender arrived with his new drink, Yugyeom bowed his head in thanks before quickly tilting the contents into his mouth, swallowing with a grimace.

 

“And I already know you’re lying Gyeomie.” He felt the other’s hand on his shoulder tighten, a supposed reassuring gesture but it only made the pain in his chest burn brighter. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” He knew that, of course he did. But he also knew his current relationship – or now past tense – with Mark was hidden from the world, from their own team members. How was Yugyeom supposed to _talk_ about it when _no one_ knew about what he was going through? “Regardless of what happened, I do care about you, just like Jaebum-hyung, Jinyoung-hyung, and the rest of GOT7 does.” Yugyeom swallowed painfully, throat dry and heart pounding. “I won’t pry but still – hey is that Mark?”

 

Yugyeom’s head shot up, gaze scanning the crowd around him in a tense frenzy. When his eyes finally landed on the plat blonde hair Mark had recently changed to, he felt his heart lurch painfully. He watched, as Mark walked slowly into the club, arm wrapped around the tiny waist of some girl that wasn’t even pretty.

 

“Mark-hyung!” Jungkook shouted, waving a hand around like a crazy person. Yugyeom whined, grabbing for the others hands to stop him from being noticed but to his dismay, Mark caught the view and was now looking at them – at _him._ He approached slowly, eyes never leaving Yugyeom’s as he weaved through the crowd, the _not_ pretty girl clutching his arm and following. When they neared, Mark nodded his head in Jungkook’s direction, smiling. “What’s up hyung? What’re you doing here too?” Jungkook threw an arm over the shorters shoulders, pulling him out of the girl’s grasp easily.

 

Mark pulled back but not out of the dancers grip, instead grinning and shrugging. “The lady wanted to dance, so we went out.” He stated, jabbing a finger into Jungkook’s side easily. “Where’s the rest of your boys? All out partying too?”

 

Jungkook shook his head, laughing. “Oh hell no. Jimin’s at home doing god knows what, everyone else is with family I think.”

 

Mark pouted, “Aw! It would’ve been fun to hang out with Hoseok tonight.”

 

Yugyeom swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes watching the fingers around the slim waist of the girl beside Mark. Given everything they’ve been through, Mark sure moved on pretty fast. Yugyeom inwardly flinched at the realization, blinking back tears that prickled his eyes. Glancing away and taking a deep breath, Yugyeom felt rather than heard Jungkook talking to him. Steeling his features, the dancer turned his attention back to the trio, fingers tightening around his glass. “Hmm?”

 

Jungkook smirked. “I was just asking if you wanted to dance Gyeomie?”

 

Yugyeom didn’t notice Mark stiffen beside them, but Jungkook’s smirk deepened, before extending his hand out to the youngest of the group. Quirking a brow, Yugyeom sighed, dejected, rather drunk, and very out of it, he stood, grasping his friends’ hand before sauntering away, ignoring the daggers Mark was sending the duo. They pushed their way into the crowd, most not noticing – or too drunk to care – that Yugyeom and Jungkook were in such close proximity to random (possible) fans, but everyone was in their own little worlds.

 

Jungkook started moving along with the beat, eyes alight as he watched Yugyeom stumble with his footing, a soft laugh escaping his grinning lips as the younger frowned, eyebrows knit in frustration. “What’s the matter Gyeomie?” Jungkook reached a hand out, Yugyeom not paying any attention till the other shook him slightly.

 

“Huh? Oh. I lost my footing.” His words were slurring together slightly, eyes glazed over.

 

Jungkook laughed before sliding his hand down the length of Yugyeom’s arm, eyes blazing when he notices the goosebumps following his touch. Yugyeom shivered against the touch, but leaned further into it. “I can help.”

 

Yugyeom blinked at the words, eyes narrowing as he watched Jungkook shuffle closer, their height – almost – the same, making Yugyeom grin at not having to crane his neck downward all the time. Peering at his friend, Yugyeom ignored the stray glances in their direction, opting to watch the older sway his hips, eyes boring into the flesh exposed on Jungkook’s collarbones. Tongue darting to wet his dry lips, Yugyeom began to sway slightly along with the other, hands placed haphazardly on the others waist.

 

“Still a good dancer even while drunk, huh Gyeomie?”

 

Yugyeom nodded, teeth grazing his lip slowly. He could talk, _should_ talk, or at least say something. But with the heat from the bodies around – and the heat from Jungkook alone – Yugyeom felt like his head was filled with a haze, vision blurring slightly, limbs like jello. When the older wrapped a tentative hand around his back, sitting low on his hip, fingers rubbing against the fabric of his jeans, Yugyeom _should have_ backed off, _should have_ left, went back to the dorms and slept off the alcohol, slept off the – still – aching pain in his chest. But before he could move, his eyes caught sight of a head of blonde hair, who’s face was currently latched onto the neck of a _different_ girl than the one he brought with, Yugyeom felt all his resolve disappear.

 

Jungkook ran his fingers slowly up his spine, fingers dancing over each prominent vertebrae he could feel, watching Yugyeom’s gaze darken from something behind them. When his fingers landed on the exposed nape of Yugyeom, the latter shuddered and shot his gaze back to the older in front of him, pupils dilated, breathing heavily, gaze darkening.

 

“I can help you Gyeomie.” Jungkook’s voice rang out, cutting through the water in his ears, igniting a burning within. Yugyeom watched as Jungkook licked his lips slowly, eyes following his tongue as it slowly ran over his lower lip.

 

“How?” Yugyeom’s tongue felt like lead, words sloppy and slurred.

 

Jungkook leaned even closer before whispering in his ear. “Let’s get out of here and I can show you.” Yugyeom could only nod before they were pushing towards the exit, everything a blur.

 

 

 

Jungkook pushed him back against the door, effectively closing it and caging him in his frame. Jungkook’s eyes were hooded, darting to look at everything and anything on the youngers face, memorizing, analyzing, _enjoying_. Yugyeom held his breath, chest seizing as he watched the older bore holes in his lips. Without a second thought, Yugyeom pulled his lower lip into his mouth, grazing it painfully slow against his teeth. It went from white, to a pretty pink, to bright red in a matter of seconds, and Jungkook couldn’t keep his eyes off it.

 

Then he was kissing him.

 

Hungry lips attacked his own, teeth clinking together painfully but neither paid any attention. Carnal hunger took over as Jungkook ravaged Yugyeom’s mouth, biting his lip enough to elicit a whimper, then soothing it by sucking on it. Back and forth, the push and pull.

 

Yugyeom’s skin burned.

 

“ _Jungkook_ ” he whined, jerking his hip upward. Jungkook growled, pining his arms against the door above his head, dragging his tongue and teeth across his jaw and neck. “ _Ah_ – Kookie we should sto – _ahh_ ” Yugyeom cut himself off when Jungkook bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder, suckling the skin slowly.

 

“Gyeomie.” Jungkook pulled away, lowering the youngers arms slowly. “Come on.” He beckoned the younger over, pulling him along until they reached the bed. Jungkook sat, trailing his hands down his body before stopping them just below his ass, fingers rubbing small circles and pulling his even closer. Yugyeom stared down at his best friend, mind still an utter mess, but his body was responding by itself to his ministrations, so Yugyeom decided to shut his thoughts off and just enjoy the ride.

 

So when Jungkook tugged his thighs forward, pulling him onto his lap and further away from any chance of walking away, Yugyeom let him.

 

Then he leaned down and captured his lips with his own again, hungry for more.

 

 

 

Yugyeom awoke the next morning, stiff, sore and hungover. A yawn stifled his groan as he stretched, craning his neck around to find his phone and to take in his surroundings. He was tangled in the sheets of a large bed, the room barren of much but a tv on the opposite wall, and a set of doors he figured would lead to a bathroom. Scratching his head slowly, he made to stand, before feeling the movement of the satin sheets against his inner thighs making him shudder.

 

_Shit_

 

Yugyeom yanked the sheet off quickly, eyes landing on his _naked_ body below. Face red, chest heaving, he bounded off the mattress in search of his clothes – or even _just_ his pants at the moment. There was stuff all over the floor, an open bag that wasn’t his sat on the couch in the corner, but nothing from it was _his_ clothes. Eyes darting everywhere, Yugyeom panicked, hands reaching to tug on his hair and center his brain. Finally he took a breath, closing his eyes and counting to ten.

 

_Relax_

 

Yugyeom sighed, peeking open an eye to glance around again, ignoring the cool chill that latched itself on his flushed _exposed_ skin. With a quick shot at the nightstand, Yugyeom bolted to grasp his jeans, ignoring the burn it caused without boxers to protect him. He could deal with rug burn another time, what he didn’t want to deal with was being completely naked in a strangers room.

 

Now with his pants on at least, Yugyeom calmed slightly. Still confused and hungover, he sat gingerly on the bed, still searching for his phone – which was more than likely dead. He didn’t have any idea what time it was, _where_ he even was, and where the other person was. His lower back was aching, so Yugyeom _knew_ exactly what had transpired last night.

 

Last night.

 

Thinking back to it, Yugyeom couldn’t recall much of last night at all.

 

He remembered the pain in his chest. He remembered jumping in his Audi and heading to a random bar he’d gone with Mark to once. He remembered having _two drinks_ , so he couldn’t really figure out how he managed to wake in an unknown room, without clothes on, and without the other person.

 

Who was the other person anyway?

 

Yugyeom looked around for any clues, maybe a picture or _his phone_. But he never found either, instead found a white note placed haphazardly on the nightstand, held down by the edge of an ashtray.

 

_Yugyeom,_

 

_I had to go pick up something. I ordered room service though. So eat as much as you want!_

_I’ll be back soon._

_\- J.J_

 

Yugyeom read it, then reread it. Blinking slowly he tried to comprehend what it meant. _J.J_? Who the hell was that? Before his mind could get too into the haze of confusion, a loud knock resonated through the room making him jump. Making his way over, he noticed there was no peep hole to check who was on the otherside, so he quickly gulped and unlocked the door, opening it slowly.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Mr. Kim?” There was a man on the other side, white shirt and bow tie evident that he was a waiter? _Room service_. Oh.

 

Yugyeom blinked, nodding slowly and opening the door more before remembering he currently had no shirt on, goosebumps quickly spreading across his exposed skin. Shuddering, he positioned himself behind the door more, hoping the waiter wouldn’t question the flush across his cheeks. “Can I help you?”

 

The waiter smiled, big and fake and very customer service trained. “Room service was ordered to this room by the owner. He said you would be awake by now, so I’ve brought a variety of foods for you.” He motioned to the tray behind him that was filled with food. Yugyeom’s stomach growled at the idea of pancakes, but he quickly cleared his throat in hopes of masking it.

 

“Ah, ok.” Voice wavering and arms slightly shaking, he opened the door more to let the man in.

 

The waiter waltzes in, pushing the tray to the middle of the room before turning and bowing slightly. “Enjoy the meal. Just leave the cart out in the hallway when you’re done.” With that he leaves, all but slamming the door in the process. Yugyeom shrug, before approaching the cart and pulling off the lids.

 

“Oh my god pancakes!” Ignoring the cool breeze hitting his chest and the desire to find his phone, he grabs the plate of pancakes and heads to the couch, plopping down and diving in.

 

 

2 hours later and Yugyeom was beat. Exhausted from so much food, still hungover and housing a rock band in his skull, he chewed his lip and still couldn’t figure out who _J.J_ was. He’d given up looking for his phone, figuring it was either left in his car – which he figured was still at the bar he was at – or the stranger took it for some reason.

 

So he sat around, finally found his shirt, and found stuff to do until his mystery man came back.

 

20 minutes later and Yugyeom was brought from his thoughts by the beeping sound of the door unlocking, signaling the entry of someone who had a key card. Jumping to his feet, Yugyeom watched wearily, eyeing the handle as it jerked and the door swung open.

 

_Holy shit._

 

“Jungkook?”

 

Jungkook smiled, big and bright and _real_ , in comparison to the snarky waiter and Mark.

 

Mark.

 

Yugyeom tensed at the mere thought of his ex lover, still band mate, and overall hindrance for his life from now on. With a dejected sigh, Yugyeom sat back down and huffed, watching as his friend busied around the room, setting stuff down and taking off his jacket.

 

“How long have you been awake Gyeomie?” Jungkook shot the question out as he had his back to the other, digging through the nightstand drawer for something.

 

“Like 2 hours?”

 

“How are you feeling?” There was a playful lit to his tone, Yugyeom knew he was smiling, even with his back to him.

 

“Hungover.” Jungkook snorted before turning, leaning against the stand and letting his gaze fall on the younger.

 

“That it?”

 

Yugyeom stilled, recalling the sore muscles of his lower back. “Sore.” He didn’t miss the dark glint in Jungkook’s eyes when he heard his response, nor did he ignore the almost hungry look that bore into him. Yugyeom gulped, mouth dry. “Why?”

 

Jungkook smirked, a deadly glint in his brown eyes, before he sauntered over and threw his lanky frame on the couch beside the younger. “Just curious.”

 

He really wasn’t _just curious_ , Yugyeom could tell. “Do you know where my phone is Kookie?” He decided to ask, ignoring the proximity of the older. Jungkook shrugged his shoulder, pulling Yugyeom’s attention to his neck instead of the side of his face.

 

_Holy shit_

 

Jungkook had a huge, dark purple hickey on his neck, right below his jaw bone. It was bruised and looked painful, and Yugyeom couldn’t look away. His mouth all but dropped when Jungkook moved slightly more, revealing another across his collarbone.

 

“Where did you get those?” He couldn’t help but ask, trying – and _failing_ – to keep the desperation out of his tone.

 

Jungkook laughed, turning to stare at him with a playful expression. “Get what?”

 

He was being coy. What a dick. “The hickeys.” Yugyeom didn’t beat around the bush, mind too high strung to think of a simpler, less blunt way of asking. “Where’d you get them?”

 

Jungkook’s gaze darkened again, before he bit his lip in thought and Yugyeom couldn’t peel his eyes away from the motion. “Why does it matter?”

 

He huffed again, folding his arms over his chest in defiance. Something ugly stirred in his chest, and Yugyeom didn’t dare think of the possibilities of being _attracted_ to his best friend.

 

_Except you were always attracted to him dumbass_

 

He groaned at his thoughts, hoping Jungkook wouldn’t ask nor tease him about his heated cheeks. “It doesn’t.” Shaking his head slowly, Yugyeom glanced back over at his friend, noticing minutely the proximity being smaller than before. “Why am I here Kookie? Did you come pick me up last night cause I was too drunk to drive?”

 

Jungkook hummed, shifting to look at the younger. “Yes,” he sighed in relief, “and no.” Yugyeom quirked a brow, the question not leaving his lips before the older cut him off. “How much do you remember?”

 

It was a loaded question, because Yugyeom could remember where he was, why he was drinking, and he could remember the pain so evident in his chest. What he doesn’t remember though, was getting to this hotel room with Jungkook – who he doesn’t remember talking to, let alone sleeping with – and how _much_ he had to drink to block his memories so bad. “Not much.” He decides to say, mumbling slightly.

 

Jungkook nods, like he knew the answer before asking the question. “Do you want me to tell you?”

 

Again with the loaded question. Yugyeom shrank behind the stare, the intensity and darkness, underlying the affection that was so evident in his dark brown eyes. Not trusting his words, Yugyeom nodded, chewing his lower lip in anticipation.

 

“You text me last night, telling me you were at that bar.” Yugyeom remembered being at the bar, vaguely recalled texting Jungkook, but not to the extent of him coming to see him. “You asked me to come hang out, so I did.” Yugyeom blinked slowly, waiting. Jungkook’s gaze darkened with something akin to anger, or maybe disappointment? Yugyeom couldn’t really tell. “We had a few drinks. I could tell something was wrong.” Jungkook reached a finger to trace the space between his brows, smiling slightly. “You have tell tale signs of when you’re in distress.” He thought for a second before adding, “Plus you were already drunk when I got there.”

 

“I don’t remember drinking that much.” Yugyeom stated, puffing out his chest.

 

“You had like 5 drinks from when I got there, and I don’t know how many before.” Jungkook supplied, fingers falling to his cheek bones, idly rubbing his finger against it slowly. “Mark showed up soon after I got there.”

 

Yugyeom tensed. He knew, just _knew_ , what would have transpired had Jungkook noticed the tension between the two members.

 

“He had some girl with him.”

 

Oh. Ouch. Yugyeom winced at the words, dropping his gaze to his lap.

 

“I talked to him while you continued to drink. You seemed upset, so I asked if you wanted to dance with me.” Jungkook chewed his lip, watching the younger closely. “Did something happen Gyeomie?”

 

Yugyeom shrugged, teeth closing against his inner cheek again and again, tasting blood and grounding him. “We had a fight. Things are tense at home.” He flinched when Jungkook placed his fingers under his chin, pulling his face up and locking eyes.

 

“There’s more to this story Gyeomie. I know there is.” Jungkook wasn’t forcing the answer, wasn’t going to force Yugyeom to talk, but the desperation was there, the pleading eyes and gentle touches. Yugyeom’s heart ached.

 

“Kookie.” Yugyeom started, startling the older with the sudden noise. “Did we – uh. D – What did we do? Last night? After we left the bar?” His voice trembled, evident and clear of his nerves. His ears were flushed, cheeks heated, but he didn’t look away from the older’s gaze, holding steady.

 

Jungkook smiled, small and gentle and _cute_. “I think you already know Gyeomie.” His fingers curled around his nape, rubbing small circles. Yugyeom swallowed the lump in his throat, heat coursing through his body instantly. “But did you want me to tell you?” Jungkook quirked a brow, waiting.

 

His tongue felt weighted as he formed the words. “We had sex?” Voice low, almost a whisper, like the whole ordeal was a secret that no one else was to know.

 

Jungkook dragged his fingers slowly down his arms causing the younger to shudder, goosebumps following in his wake. “We did.” Jungkook nodded for added measure, fingers trailing designs on Yugyeom’s forearms, smiling at his squirming. “You gave me these,” he gestured to his neck where an array of hickeys lay dormant and taunting. “And I gave you those.” He poked a finger at Yugyeom’s neck, tracing lines and poking different areas.

 

_Multiple_ different areas.

 

Yugyeom gasped, eyes wide as Jungkook cracked a smile and held back laughter. Without a word he held out his phone, letting the younger use the screen to see his reflection and see the olders hard work. He noticed the biggest one first, which sat at the junction of where his neck and shoulder met. It wasn’t really _that_ big, but it was bigger than the rest. It was dark purple, with hints of red and pink. It didn’t hurt as much as Yugyeom thought it would, especially one to that degree. But it was just large and there, not really sore. There were others, scattered around the vast expanse of his exposed skin, down his collar bones and splattered around his chest. They looked like stars, like someone could make a constellation on his skin or play dot-to-dot.

 

“Really? Why?” His voice was small, bordering on a squeak. Jungkook’s fingers stilled, gaze dropping and hands pulled away quickly.

 

“Is there something wrong with that?” The olders voice was level, but his gaze was sharp. Yugyeom retracted from his presence, tension radiating from his stiff frame.

 

“Of course there -”

 

Jungkook stood abruptly, pulling away from the other and stomping to the other side of the room. Yugyeom sputtered, opening and closing his mouth quickly, hoping to find something to ease the sudden chill in the room. Jungkook was busying himself with something across the room, flinging stuff around like he was looking for something.

 

“Kookie?” Yugyeom stood, hands outstretched. “What’re you looking for?”

 

Yugyeom jolted when Jungkook turned on his heel, holding up something in his hands and glaring at the younger. “Is this why?” He wasn’t shouting, but his voice was raising in level the more frustrated he got, and Yugyeom cowered in realization of the oncoming yelling. “Answer me!”

 

Yugyeom flinched, eyes downcast. “I don’t know-”

 

Something hit the couch behind Yugyeom before dropping to the floor in a thud. Glancing down, his eyes caught sight of his phone, screen unlocked and messaging app open. At further notice, Yugyeom spotted a string of texts between him and Mark, filled with loving playfulness, heartfelt messages and lots of pictures. His chest clenched painfully at the reminder, at the realization that it was gone. “What’s that have to do with anything?” His voice was bitter, from pain, from frustration at Jungkook for reading his personal stuff, to not remembering what happened last night that caused all this drama.

 

Jungkook scoffed. “Are you serious?” He was shaking, arms visibly quaking from where he stood. Yugyeom glared, hot tears prickling the corners of his eyes. “Is he the reason you were drinking so much last night?” Yugyeom held his tongue, biting the inside of his cheek. “Is he?!”

 

He shrugged, waiting. Jungkook growled, low and primal sounding. It resonated deep within Yugyeom’s core, igniting a fire in his belly instantly.

 

“It’s him, isn’t it?” Jungkook’s voice was back to being soft, like a switch was flipped and his anger was stifled. Yugyeom blanked, nervous and waiting for another onslaught. “Yugyeom.” He insisted, taking a step forward. “Is he the reason you were drinking last night?”

 

Yugyeom snapped, tears pooling before they tracked burning trails down his cheeks. “YES! Ok?! Mark was the reason I wanted to drink last night. The reason I want to drink every night,” He thought for a second, taking a deep breathe, before adding, “until I die.”

 

Jungkook gasped, lurching forward to place his palms on the youngers cheeks, catching the flow of tears easily, wiping them away with soft words. “Why?” His voice broke, tears prickling his own eyes as the younger began to breathe heavily. “Why do you want to leave me?”

 

Yugyeom sobbed, open and loud, into the hands of his best friend. “Because I loved him Kookie, and now he’s gone.”

 

“What do you mean he’s gone?”

 

“He left me.” Yugyeom choked on a sob that made his whole body shudder. “We were together for almost 3 years, and one day he just decided he didn’t want to be with me anymore.” He clenched his fists around the others biceps, squeezing. Jungkook’s fingers danced along Yugyeom’s cheek bones, waiting. “He wanted to be with girls.”

 

Jungkook clenched his jaw, eyes narrowing with anger. “That’s fucking stupid.” Yugyeom flinched at the harsh tone, sniffling. “Can I ask you something Gyeomie?” Yugyeom closed his eyes, trying – and failing, horribly – to alleviate the pressure on his ribs, the pain in his chest, the tears free falling. “Yugyeom?”

 

The younger nodded, whimpering at the pain in his head from doing so. Jungkook pulled him a little closer, resting his forehead on the younger. “I know it sucks. I know heartbreak is hell, and it hurts, and you feel like the pain is never going to go away.” Yugyeom frowned, cracking an eye open to look up at the other. “I know it hurts because I went through the same thing last year.” Yugyeom opened his mouth, no doubt to say something, but the older cut him off with a shake of his head. “I’d rather not get into it, but the important part is I got over it. Ok?” The younger nodded again, albeit being a bit difficult with their foreheads touching. “If I can get over it, you can too, alright?”

 

“I don’t know -”

 

“Ah ah.” Jungkook cut him off, pulling his head away slightly to stare directly in the youngers eyes. “I can help you.” Yugyeom looked skeptical, eyeing Jungkook wearily. “Let me help you Gyeomie.” His voice was pleading. Dripping with appraisal and want, and affection and love. Yugyeom halted, watching as Jungkook chewed on his lower lip, as he waited, so patient, for Yugyeom to answer his one simple question.

 

But could he?

 

Could he get better?

 

Would the pain ever go away?

 

Thinking back to it, when he was sitting beside the older on the couch earlier, the flourishing pain blooming in his chest was just a dull throb, a simple thing he could very easily toss to the back of his mind.

 

Could Jungkook really help him?

 

Yugyeom thought for a second. A full minute passed and he still kept thinking.

 

Jungkook waited, patiently, and watched. Yugyeom held his gaze, before leaning in and planting a kiss on the corner of the olders mouth, giggling slightly when his mouth dropped open and stared.

 

“I’ll hold you to that promise Kookie.”

 


End file.
